


30 Days of Smut - Day 12: Kink - Roleplay

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [12]
Category: Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley always wanted her own servant boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 12: Kink - Roleplay

Ashley smiles when she walks out of the venue. The fans are there waiting, and she knows they’ll wait however long it takes. They’ll be there for a while tonight, because Adam and the rest of the crew are inside enjoying some pretty damn good food and drinks provided by the venue as an extra perk. She would have stayed with them, but she’s got some things she needs to take care of back on the bus.

She does stop to sign autographs, and seriously, how cool is that? She has to fight the urge to ask if maybe they’ve made a mistake every time someone asks for her signature. And then there are always pictures. Everyone has a camera now, and she’s gotten used to being asked to pose with Glamberts, but it still seems like it’s someone else’s life she’s leading.

When she’s sure she’s given everyone enough time, she makes her way to the bus. She has to enter the code to get in, because no one else is aboard. Even the driver is still in the venue, so the lighting is set to dim. It’s enough for her to make her way around, but that’s only because she knows where everything is by now. 

When a shadow separates itself from the couch in the lounge, she lets a little noise of surprise escape, but it doesn’t take her long to pull it back and recognize that the shadow is a person. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be here. Fans aren’t allowed on the bus.”

She can see dark eyes and dark leather, and the voice that comes back at her marks the stranger as a man. “Just wanted to see you in person, Miz Dzerigian. Wanted to see you up close and personal like.”

She can’t hold back a little laugh, because the timbre and the accent are so very false. Someone’s trying to sound like what or who they’re not - almost a parody of the Duke, she thinks. Maybe she should be afraid, but she’s never been the damsel in distress type, and she doesn’t back down from much in life. Walking right up to the man, she uses her finger to emphasize her words, backing him into a corner as she says, “I should call security right now. You’d spend the night in jail, and I’d have a good story to tell the others when they come out. Is that what you want?”

“No, ma’am, it surely isn’t. I’d do just about anything to avoid that.” The fake voice and accent are still there, but now that she’s close enough to look at the man and really see him, she knows that before the night’s over she’ll find a way to break through that, or break him.

“Maybe we can work something else out,” she says with a wicked grin. She’s always wanted her very own servant, even if it’s only for a few hours. She raises her foot, letting the heel of her stiletto rest right against his growing erection. She’s glad she didn’t stop to change after the show. Sometimes, stage dressing comes in handy. “You can start by taking off my boots, but I would do it carefully, if I were you. Wouldn’t want any slip ups, would we?” She pushes the tip of the heel in just a little more to emphasize her words, and she can see the man’s adam’s apple rise and fall as he swallows, and she thinks she’s found his breaking point.

Sure enough, Tommy can’t take it anymore. “Careful where you point those things, Ash. I might need my dick later, you know?”

“Not until we finish this, honey.” Her voice is positively dripping with authority, because she knows she’s calling the shots. “You are so totally going to give me a foot rub. You’re gonna feed me those grapes that are in the fridge, too, but first you can oil yourself up. I like my servant boys well oiled.”


End file.
